Of Courage, Love and Magic
by tiger-and-owl
Summary: A adventure with Elaith Craulnober, Drizzt Do'Urden and two original characters. Please R&R. al nal


Title: Of Courage, Love and Magic  
  
Summary: A story about Elaith Craulnober, Drizzt Do'Urden, and two original characters, adventure/love story.   
  
Rating: PG-13, for brief swearing and innuendo  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing, it is all property of Elaine Cunningham and R.A. Salvator, we don't publish this for profit.  
  
Authors: Tiger and Owl  
  
Reviews: Yes please, we would really appreciate them.  
  
Comments: We hope you enjoy, this is going to be quite long, probably done in weekly installments.  
  
Chapter 1: Meetings  
  
Elwin Fairhunter sighed, she was broke again! Things had been hard for her since her banishment from the Elves Island of Evermeet. Her gossip trade had been running far to well for the Queen's liking. The 26th day of spring was a day that she would never forget, it was the day that she was doomed. Doomed to live in the human world for the rest of her life. That day had been 1000 years ago.   
  
She flicked her long red hair over her shoulder, deciding that she would have to get a job. Her sapphire eyes scanned the street around her, looking for an establishment that might accept her. She knew that the elves wouldn't hire her, because it was common knowledge that she was sneaky and not to be trusted. The humans disliked all elves in general, so they wouldn't willingly hire her either.  
  
Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She knew of a tavern called the Crawling Spider, which hired beautiful women to dress up as Drow, and be barmaids. She was far more beautiful than any human women, she told herself, they would certainly hire her. She set of towards the tavern.   
  
* * *  
  
Zoaestria Silvermaid lounged at the bar, happy that she soon would be able to afford a decent meal, perhaps even a bottle of everquist. She had just signed up to do a quest for some minor Mage, and by the look of the other names on the list she would easily get the job. She was renowned for her fighting skills, even on her homeland, Evermeet. She had left the Emerald Isle in search of adventure two moons ago.   
  
Zoaestria's silver blonde braid hung but a foot off the ground, so she pulled it over her shoulder so that nobody would step on it. She looked out from beneath her gray hood, and motioned for the bartender to serve her.   
  
"What'll ya 'ave?" He asked gruffly.  
  
"A glass of wine, please." She answered politely, ignoring the lewd looks he shot her way.  
  
"Ain't ya a bit of er' youngin'?" The bartender chuckled. Zoaestria threw back her hood, and in one sweeping motioned placed her long cloak on the chair next to her. The bartender caught sight of her pointed ears, and his grin disappeared. "Beggin' your pardon, Miss, I didn't mean no disrespect." He served her quickly and quietly, refusing to look her in the eye.   
  
"Just as well," Zoaestria sighed, "now I will be left alone."  
  
Drizzt Do'Urden walked into the tavern, with a mind to have a good time. The bartender looked up and smiled.   
  
"Yur usual I presume?" Asked the bartender, motioning towards an empty table.  
  
"No, I think I'd like a change I pace today, thanks." He saw a young elf maiden, and happily realized that the only seat left at the bar was next to her.   
  
"May I join you?" He asked courteously. She moved her cloak from the seat, but didn't look up from her glass. "A bottle of your best wine, for this beautiful lady and myself, please." Zoaestria looked up to thank him, but as she saw his face, her smile turned to a look of horror.   
  
"You serve this trash?" She asked the bartender with disgust.   
  
"Watch your mouth miss, ee's a great man, and one of me best customers!" The bar tender protested.  
  
"It doesn't matter," she spat, "all Drow are the same, bloodthirsty and horrid!" With that she gathered her cloak and stalked from the tavern.   
  
Drizzt sighed, it had been a long time since he was greeted with such hostility.   
  
"Don't worry friend, she's just a stuck up bitch from Evermeet," said the bartender.  
  
"No, if I were her, I'm sure I'd react the same way. She was very beautiful," he added in an afterthought.   
  
"Well, if you like the blue eyed, pale skin type..."   
  
"Yes those wonderful deep blue eyes. Oh, are there any new jobs?" Asked Drizzt.  
  
The bartender looked towards the posting board.   
  
"Yes, over there. Seems you 'ave to go to some mages' tower, or somethin' for info."   
  
Drizzt walked over to look at the description, his lavender eyes scanned the sheet. On the list were all the regular hire swords, but there was one new name that he didn't recognize.  
  
Zoaestria...hmm..." Drizzt wondered, and signed himself up.  
  
* * *  
  
Elaith Craulnober seated himself comfortably at a booth in the Crawling Spider. As he waited to be served, he spotted a new "Drow" barmaid. She seemed more "elvin" than the others, who were just beautiful humans. She walked with a certain grace that made him wonder, was she an elf? He waved his hand, and one of the girls was at his side instantly.   
  
"Who's that?" he asked, pointing across the room.   
  
"She's a new girl. I haven't seen her out of costume, but apparently she's really an elf. I didn't know they worked at places like this." The girl shrugged her shoulders, "They are to good for us, begging your pardon." Elaith paid no attention to the insult, he was puzzled by this new person, and very interested.   
  
"I would like to meet this new girl, now" Elaith said, so his attendant waved and the new girl came towards the booth. "Leave us," he commanded, and the first girl left. "So just who are you, and is it true your an elf?" asked Elaith.   
  
"Elwin Fairhunter at you service," she cooed, sitting gently on his lap. "And yes, I am one of the fair folk." Elaith smiled.  
  
"Beautiful," Elaith hissed, feeling his insides heat up. "What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Nothing yet," Elwin purred, "What about you?" She smiled, nuzzling his ear with her nose. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered:   
  
"I'm spending the night with an exceptionally beautiful elvin lady," giving her a little squeeze.   
  
* * *   
  
Elwin awoke from her dreams as the sun shone through the black curtains, giving the room a dreary look.   
  
"Maybe I'll come again tonight," she whispered to the dreaming Elaith, as she moved to get out of the bed. Elaith's are shot out and wrapped around her waist.   
  
"Your not going anywhere," he growled, and pulled her back down to the bed, pressing himself tightly up against her.  
  
TBC... Hope everybody enjoyed it and please R&R. Thanks! 


End file.
